fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace
Meanwhile, at the palace, Ratigan's thugs are playing the trumpets to announce the queen's entrance. The crowd was fooled by the Robot Queen as it steps out. Robot Queen: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as Queen, but to honor one... Ratigan watches from behind the curtains with the voice was really Hiram. A rifle is pointed at his back as one of the thugs was holding the notecards for Hiram to read. Hiram: ...of truly! Noble! Stature I present to you a statesman among mice, a gifted leader... Robot Queen: (Continously) ...a crusader for justice... The Queen was still muffled crying, was being dragged to the balcony by Fidget. Fidget: Over here, fatty. You're a ton, toots. The Queen's eyes widen as she sees Felicia, jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack fit for a queen. Fidget: Here kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow. Robot Queen: ...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Professor Ratigan! Ratigan bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. The crowd backs away, horrified. A child blows a raspberry at him, and his mother quickly covers his mouth. Outside, Basil, Olivia and Dawson are now back at the waterfront. Basil whistles and Toby comes running. Basil: Toby! Toby kisses Olivia. Basil: The game's afoot, Toby. Our Queen is in mortal danger. Toby puts his game face on, and his ear makes a whip sound as he folds it into a staircase. Basil and the others climb onto his neck, and Basil points ahead. Basil: (Shouting) To Buckingham Palace! Barking, Toby rushes ahead. Back at the Palace, Ratigan gives an exaggerated bow to the Robot Queen. Ratigan: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions. Ratigan pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of his men has opened it for him Ratigan: Ahem. Item one. Fidget was grunting as he carries the Queen on his back, who was kicking him. Fidget: Stop that! (Grunting) Toby was still racing toward the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but Toby, undaunted, keeps running. Dawson has once more fallen back and was hanging on to Toby's tail for dear life. Fidget has made it to the edge of the balcony, where Felicia was sitting below, waiting patiently. Toby has made it to the palace, and holds his nose to a ledge, where Basil, Olivia, and Dawson race in through a mouse hole. Fidget now has the Queen held high over his head, and Felicia's jaws are open. Fidget: (Straining) Open wide. Basil and the others race down the hallway. Fidget: (Chuckles) Bye-bye! Just as Fidget was about to throw the Queen over, Basil grabs her. Fidget falls, and attempts to fly away from Felicia, who was unintentionally attempting to eat him instead of the Queen. He manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and was trying to avoid Felicia's jaws. Fidget: Down, down, kitty! Down! The sound of Tody's barking distracts Felicia, and she turns to see him running straight for her. She screeches, and runs as fast as she can, with Toby close behind. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions